<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my favorite kind of night by devilswhore_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031018">You're my favorite kind of night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x'>devilswhore_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firsts, Forgive me bug dad for I have sinned, Gandrew Week, Gandrew Week 2020, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was news to Andrew. Sure Garrett complimented him all the time, but he never knew certain outfits could get such a reaction out of him. Which is how he got the idea. He was going to give Garrett what he wanted to see. But with a twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gandrew Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my favorite kind of night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 - Firsts</p><p>This ended up being nothing how I thought it was going to be when I first started writing it. I had a million ideas written down and this is what made the cut. So. Enjoy!</p><p>Title is from 'Earned It' by The Weeknd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew never had any complaints about his relationship with Garrett. They loved each other more than anything, enjoyed their time together. Their sex life was frankly mind-blowing. Definitely the best he’s ever had. Sure, they’d fallen into a kind of routine when it came to sex but it was never unsatisfying. </p><p>But today he was feeling adventurous. Brave, even. </p><p>He’d gotten the idea after a conversation they’d had the day before. He and Garrett were relaxing on the couch, a documentary on Hulu that Andrew had no interest in playing on the TV while he scrolled through Instagram.</p><p>“Hey, Morgan won a Shorty award!” Andrew said, showing Garrett on his phone and tapping out a congratulatory message. </p><p>“Aw, that’s awesome! I’ll have to text her later. You know, I’m still upset I couldn’t be at the awards show last year,” Garrett pouted.</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Well, for a lot of reasons. But also because you looked unbelievably hot in your suit,” Garrett said, the corners of his mouth turned up in a devilish smile.</p><p>“Is that so?” Andrew smirked.</p><p>“It was probably a good thing I wasn’t there, I’d want you out of it the second you put it on.”</p><p>This was news to Andrew. Sure Garrett complimented him all the time, but he never knew certain outfits could get such a reaction out of him. Which is how he got the idea. He was going to give Garrett what he wanted to see. But with a twist. He was going to do a striptease with the suit.</p><p>Which brought them to tonight. Andrew had taken Garrett’s hand and brought them into the bedroom, placing his hand on Garrett’s shoulder and gently pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. Garrett’s hands ran down his back, nails digging in, making Andrew gasp into his mouth. His hands settled on his ass, leisurely massaging as Andrew’s hips jutted forward, seeking friction.</p><p>“I wanted to try something new,” Andrew said. He couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face. They’ve always been open in their relationship but this was the first time Andrew was going to truly switch it up. Garrett was the more experienced out of the both of them, and Andrew had previously never been able to say no to him when he was naked and hard. </p><p>It was also the first time he’s ever tried to do a striptease. But he’d done plenty of research (meaning when Garrett was in the shower this morning he got his phone out and watched webcam boys strip expertly, moving their bodies in a way Andrew never could. He still watched for inspiration. For research purposes. And not because he was enjoying it so much that it prompted him to join Garrett in the shower, grinding their naked bodies together until they both came on the bathroom tiles.)</p><p>However, tonight was going to be different.</p><p>“Yeah?” Garrett said, kissing Andrew’s neck mercilessly. He was really making it difficult to concentrate.</p><p>“Yes, but I need you to stay here. Close your eyes. And don’t open them until I say so.” Andrew ordered, using all his willpower to detach himself from Garrett and stand up. He whined at the loss of his body, his hands reaching out to grab his waist and pull him back down.</p><p>“Close your eyes. Stay exactly where you are.” Andrew repeated, tone firm. Garrett pouted but complied.</p><p>He went to the closet and quickly changed into his suit, fingers fumbling with the buttons. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach, nervous but hopeful. He emerged a few minutes later, setting his phone down on the side with a carefully chosen playlist ready to start. He took a deep breath, attempting to steady his racing heartbeat. It was now or never.</p><p>“Okay. Open your eyes.” </p><p>“Andrew, you look amazing,” Garrett breathed, looking him up and down multiple times. He stood up and reached his hands out, but Andrew simply tutted and pushed him back down onto the bed.</p><p>“I said stay where you are,” Andrew chastised, “I’m going to give you a show, but you mustn’t interrupt me and you must do what I say. Okay?”  </p><p>“Okay,” Garrett said, already entranced.</p><p>Andrew pressed play on his phone, the sultry music encouraging his first moves. </p><p>He started with his jacket, unbuttoning the front before shrugging it off smoothly. He then moved on to his tie, pulling at the silky material softly before throwing it on the ground. He started to unbutton his shirt, punctuating his moves by unbuttoning to the sharp, slow beat of the music. He peeled the shirt off and threw it across the room.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Andrew commanded in a low voice, and Garrett needn’t be told twice. He palmed himself through his shorts, breath hitching. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled his shorts and boxers off in one quick movement. He wrapped his long fingers around his cock and jerked himself roughly. Andrew grinned.</p><p>Moving onto his pants, he rubbed his hardening cock lightly before removing his belt, swaying his whole body to the music. Still touching himself, he undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Garrett’s eyes lit up. </p><p>Andrew turned so his back was to Garrett, and he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the other end of the room. He rubbed his hands over his ass a few times, kneading the soft flesh. Circling his hips from side to side, he pulled his underwear up and down a few times, giving Garrett a full view for a second before covering up again. He heard him groan in frustration. </p><p>“Patience, my love,” Andrew said over his shoulder.</p><p>Finally, he turned around and pulled his underwear down slowly, arching his back and sliding all the way down his legs to give Garrett a full view of his ass. He threw them off to the side and turned around.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he had done it right but he’d do it again and again for a million years if it meant he could witness Garrett fall apart like this. One hand clutching the bedsheets like a lifeline, the other hand pumping his hard cock agonizingly slow, as if going any faster would break him completely. A sheen of sweat on his forehead. Eyes darkened with arousal, fixated on him like he was the only thing that mattered. </p><p>Andrew walked over to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees and swatting Garrett’s hands away from his cock. He planted his hands on his thighs and took him in his mouth, gradually inching down before pulling back up, hollowing his cheeks, swiping his tongue over the throbbing head. He licked slowly from base to tip a few times, never breaking eye contact. The noises Garrett was making were almost sinful. Breathy gasps, low whines, desperate moans. </p><p>“Andrew,” he gasped, “I’m-I’m not gonna last.”</p><p>Andrew sped up, bobbing his head faster, hand moving in time with his mouth. Garrett came in his mouth with a loud cry.</p><p>Garrett placed his hands on Andrew’s cheeks and smiled, kissing him deeply. They shifted up the bed, Andrew kissing and nipping at Garrett’s skin, blowing cool breath over the hot red marks. Garrett’s hands roamed his body, Andrew let out a guttural moan as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked languidly.</p><p>“Come on me,” Garrett whispered, “I wanna watch.”</p><p>Andrew straddled his legs and sat back. Looked down at Garrett, body flushed, a wicked smile on his face. He started with slow, controlled strokes, eyes shut as Garrett whispered encouragement and lightly caressed his thighs. His touch was like electricity sparking his skin over and over, Andrew closed his eyes and threw his head back and moaned loudly, jerking himself faster and harder. He was already so close, and the image of Garrett falling apart sent him over the edge. He came over Garrett’s chest, a long whine escaping his lips. </p><p>He collapsed onto the bed next to Garrett, trying to catch his breath. “Did that make up for you not being at the awards show?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” Garrett chuckled. “You know, I think I should let you take the lead more often.”</p><p>“I think I can manage that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still here, thank you.<br/>Stay tuned for day 4! Remember to follow 'gandrewweek' on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>